vivacitasfandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlet Devil Raiders
Formation as Scarlet Expeditions And Conversion Months ago the crew members of the Scarlet Expeditionary teams, began their quest for lost alien relics and artifacts, the forays into the galactic rim and fringe space where common and frequent, The Lead ship of the group was the refurbished Veritatis Cupitor, an old mining vessel refitted to withstand the cruel vacuum and trackless ammounts of space between known space and the galactic fringe. The Groups ideals constently put them at odds with the ruling authorities upon the duel homeworlds of Solaris and Lunaris, Despite this the crew maintains a strong and unwavering love for their homeworld of Solaris and her people. It was during a routine relic dig, that the crew and board uncovered technology far beyond what humanity held in its grasp, and dire warnings concerning the furture of the entire sector. In lost corners of the galactic fringe, far beyond the charted maps of Solaris and Lunaris, the crew and men discovered various clues and dark portents concerning a assumedly fallen race of beings, that where crushed by an unknown and possibly still active force on the galactic stage. During their time away from the galactic realm, they forged and labored on new vessels, no longer ships of war, but weapons designed for the preservation and protecton of mankind..... But things where yet still to take a btter turn in fates wheel.... Upon heated exhanges and conflict with the LDF, the Members of the Expeditionary withdrew from known space for many weeks if not months, far far beyond the galactic fringe, only to return bloodied and battered from their time amongst the inky murk of space. The Crew was changed, fundamentally, dour and bitter from their times among the pirate infested reaches of space. The Expeditionaries first goal was to recover the lost funds signed to them by the LDF during a prior heated exhange, only to be treated like criminals by the very fellows they swore to protect from the possible threats that loom in dark space. During a sharp and heated flash point between the LDF and Expedition, the flotilla was overwhelmed and battered from the galatic stage by the venerable LDF flagship, Batted and beaten, the ire and rage of this betrayal fumed within the blood of the Scarlets. Upon that Day the Scarlet Devil Raiders, where born, while still devoted to the preservation of humanity, they realized the bitter truth of humanity. In the tree of life.... One must trim the branches of the undesirables to let live the greater whole.... Scarlet Devil Raiders Formation and Methods The Doctrine of the Raiders is known only to themselves, they still hold and unbridled desire for alien tech and lost relics, but with the battle near Lunaris occuring, and the heavy damage the fleet recieved, the new doctrine has taken a more militaristic approach to its dealings with the LDF and its ilk. Currently the Raiders hold and isolationist policy, only sallying forth to recover what they deem as vital to their research, or for some enigmatic reasons known only to them.... They now remain beyond the galactic fringe, toiling endlessly in machinations and plans, known only to themselves. Category:Factions